


Wake Up For Me (I Want To Have Sex)

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Bunk Sex, Horny Sanji, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Roronoa Zoro, Zoro is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Sanji is, as always, horny as hell. Zoro ignored him the whole day, now he'll get payback.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Wake Up For Me (I Want To Have Sex)

Sanji climbed in the bunk as quiet as possible. He knew all the others were already asleep and his watch had just ended. He’d sent Ussop up for the next half of the night. The sniper had complained that it was too early, but with a right kick to his rear, the chef had scared him out of the room. Sanji could hear Luffy mumbling about meat in his sleep, he was hanging halfway of the bed and had a dopey smile on his face. Franky was loudly snoring in his bunk, arms slung over the side and blanket falling sideways. Brook was silent in his sleep, rolling over a few times to get more comfortable. Chopper was sleeping soundly as well, making no noise except for a few happy moans or groans, compliments of his dream.

Sanji shifted into the bunk. He carefully slid next to the warm body, snoring loudly in his sleep. Zoro had this dumb look on his face, totally peaceful and blissfully unaware of what he had coming. Sanji already had a hefty blush on his face and he knew he was gonna like what was to come. Sanji noted he still wore his clothes of the previous day. Neanderthal, he thought. But, he couldn’t help but see the advantage of that.

Zoro’s coat was open and showing off his delicious chest and ragged scar. His arms were laying limply beside him and Sanji poised his body so that he was hanging over him slightly, most of his body on the right side of the marimo. Zoro’s head was facing the left side of the bunk and his legs were sprawled apart, inviting, almost.

Sanji slid up to his chest and ran a finger over the gnarled scar on Zoro’s tan chest. The marimo’s chest rose and fell with his slow breaths and Sanji nuzzled into the scar slightly. He traced it down with his finger, towards Zoro’s left nipple. Yet, he didn’t touch it, just circled around it and put pressure just under the already pert nub. He slowly ran his finger up, bumping the nipple and teasing it slightly.

Zoro twitched in his sleep, a hitch in his breath all Sanji was able to pull from him with that move. The blonde slowly rose and latched onto the other nipple with his mouth, swirling his tongue about while his hand went to work on the left. Zoro’s twitching grew, and Sanji elicited a few soft groans from the swordsman.

 _Yeah, a little fun_ , Sanji found himself thinking.

He’d known he was horny throughout the day and it didn’t help him through his watch. Zoro had ignored him for most of the day, so he was gonna have his way with him as payback. Sanji switched his mouth and his hand and went to work on the other nipple. Zoro’s head flew to the other side and he groaned lowly. His hands twitched by his side, but he remained asleep.

Sanji’s blush was heavy now and he trailed his hand down towards his prize. He palmed Zoro’s already impressive erection and stroked it through his clothing. Moving downwards and placing kisses over Zoro’s chest to his stomach and lower, Sanji let his teeth graze Zoro’s leaking head when he pulled his underwear down.

The swordsman arched up slightly. Sanji nosed into the coarse hair and pulled his underwear down with his teeth. He knew that if he wanted this, he’d have to silence Zoro one way or another, for the marimo was not silent when it came to lovemaking. Especially when he was receiving head. Sanji reluctantly rose up again and pulled off his tie, yanking it off his neck. He gathered Zoro’s arms and slowly tied them above his head, securing them to the bunk rope. Then he pulled off the red sash Zoro always wore.

Sanji hadn’t seen the need for the thing the first time he wore it, but now it would be Zoro’s undoing. With a sinister grin, Sanji yanked it off and retied it around Zoro’s head, stuffing some into his open mouth. Zoro twitched at it, but didn’t wake.

Sanji used the rest of his time to slowly lick his way back down and claim what he considered his. He placed a long lick on the underside of the shaft, catching the vein while his hands fondled with Zoro’s balls softly. The swordsman groaned behind the gag and shivered. Sanji slowly took in the head of Zoro’s erection and sucked on the top for a bit. He could feel Zoro’s every reaction, he was much more honest when he was sleeping.

Zoro groaned as Sanji took him in deeper and his shivering grew heavier. A sheen of sweat was collecting on his skin and Sanji grinned around the cock in his mouth. Sanji let his hand run up Zoro’s stomach, feeling up the pectorals and the ragged scar that he was so proud of. Sanji could honestly say that he loved it. If it wasn’t for the scar, he wouldn’t have fallen as hard as he did.

Sanji took Zoro in deeper and used his other hand to stroke where he couldn’t reach. The swordsman’s back arched and Sanji had to push his hips down to keep from getting fucked in the mouth. He was having enough trouble as it was. His jaw ached and he tried hard not to let his teeth graze the taut skin of Zoro’s erection.

Suddenly, Zoro’s body tensed and Sanji smirked. The fucker finally woke up, did he? He glanced up to see Zoro looking at him with extremely wide eyes and a flush on his face. He whined behind the gag, but Sanji didn’t stop his ministrations. Zoro’s body was tense and he bucked up into Sanji’s mouth, even though the movement was little because Sanji was still holding him still.

Sanji let go of Zoro with a popping sound. “You want it, don’t you?” he whispered as he clambered up Zoro’s body. “Yet you left me horny all day and chose to ignore me. I think you deserve punishment.”

He slunk up Zoro’s body and kissed his cheek, just above the gag. Zoro growled at him, but Sanji ignored it in favor of pulling off his shirt and pants. When he was only in his boxers, he pulled down Zoro’s pants and boxers. He ran his fingers up Zoro’s body again, watching his every reaction. Zoro was honest when he was sleeping, or had just woken up from a nap. His body was lax and bendy, great for what Sanji had in mind.

Sanji leaned in and continued his earlier ministrations while Zoro kept tensing and loosening. He was close. Zoro whined behind the gag and his abs twitched. Sanji let go of him and reached out to take the gag off.

“Can you keep silent?” he whispered.

Zoro nodded very quickly, tugging at his hands to make Sanji take off the bondages. Said cook took it all off and Zoro was kissing him within a moment of his life. Sanji chuckled into the kiss and pulled a bottle of lubricant from under the pillow. He coated his fingers with it and went to work on himself quickly. He moaned into the kiss and Zoro pulled away. He sighed and a flush covered his face.

“Why are you so hot when you do that?” Zoro whispered as he nuzzled into Sanji’s hair.

Sanji rolled his eyes and grunted as he worked another finger into himself. He leaned down and captured Zoro’s mouth into a passionate kiss that spoke volumes of how he felt. Zoro kissed back with even passion, telling Sanji just how hot he was with only that. He licked Sanji’s lips and entrance was granted quickly.

Zoro groaned, heat building even though nothing was happening. He took a hold of his own erection and began to coat it with lube for what was to come. Sanji’s moan next to his ears made Zoro shiver and he immediately stopped touching himself in fear of ending the fun too early.

“We can’t rock the bunk,” Sanji whispered suddenly.

Zoro groaned, but quickly flipped them over, rubbing his cock against the globes of Sanji’s ass. Sanji’s fingers were still inside him and it sent a shock up his spine as Zoro rubbed against him.

“I’m not gonna last, hurry up,” Zoro moaned, removing Sanji’s fingers and pressing himself inside.

Sanji groaned, hiding his face in the pillow to stifle his moans. Zoro pushed his way in and when he finally stilled, Sanji relaxed a little.

“I’m gonna move,” Zoro whispered in his ear, gently licking the shell.

Sanji could only nod, too horny for words. Zoro moved slowly first, pulling out and pushing back in. His groan was smothered as he bit into Sanji’s shoulder. In turn, Sanji’s moan was cut off by the pillow, and then by Zoro’s hand as he hefted him up.

They rocked back and forth slowly, gentle lovemaking in the quiet of the room. They had to be careful not to wake the others, but that created a sort of tension that had the both of them closing in on their release faster than they could have anticipated.

It took only a few more thrusts before Sanji was moaning into Zoro’s hand, releasing onto the sheets below him, shaking and trembling. He squeezed Zoro’s length, and pushed him over the edge. The swordsman moaned into his shoulder, releasing deep inside his lover with a satisfied groan.

After a minute of basking in the afterglow, Zoro pulled out and plopped down, spooning his lover. Sanji cuddled into him and sighed happily.

“Good enough for you?” Zoro whispered, pressing a kiss to his head.

Sanji rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He didn’t answer Zoro’s question, just pecked him on the lips and settled down to sleep. Zoro hummed, but then settled down as well, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling the blanket over their naked bodies. They silently fell back into sleep, sated and happy.


End file.
